Traditionally, users have interacted with computing systems through linguistic interfaces. For example, users may learn programming languages, which provide a form of linguistic communication that is “understandable” by both humans and computing systems. In other examples, users may interact with computing systems through application software. However, such application software typically presents a user interface organized by linguistic features, such as commands in the form of nouns or verbs that are organized into hierarchical menu systems.